1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to stationary exercise cycles and more specifically it relates to a dual exercise bike. The dual exercise bike will simultaneously exercise the arms and legs of a person sitting upon a seat, by rotating handgrips and foot pedals having flywheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stationary exercise cycles have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,235 to Zent; 4,436,097 to Cunningham; 4,618,141 to Ashworth, Jr. and 4,705,269 to DeBoer et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.